


Switched ( Jikook Story )

by yerimscxi



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band), TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Age Play Caregiver Jeon Jungkook, Age Play Little Park Jimin (BTS), Blood and Violence, Bottom Park Jimin (BTS), Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Everyone else is just gay and can not do math for shit, F/F, I just want attention, I never prood read so sorry if you guys get very confused, I'm Bad At Tagging, In the end everyone is just happy and gay, Jeon Jungkook & Kim Taehyung | V are Rivals, Jeon Jungkook Needs a Hug, Jikook are just horny, Jimin is a bottom like always, Jimin loves taekook but he doesn't know they are trying to kill eachother, Jungkook just wants some alone time, Kim Taehyung | V & Park Jimin are Best Friends, Kim Taehyung | V Needs a Hug, Kim Taehyung | V is a Brat, Kim Taehyung | V is a Little Shit, Lesbian Irene, Lesbian Seulgi, M/M, Multi, Please I am literally begging to get onto bts ao3 tags twitter acc, Seulgi and Irene just watch as vminkook fix themselves, Seulrene are lesbians, Taehyung is just heartbroken so he decided to murder jungkook and fuck him so he will feel better, Tags Are Hard, Top Jeon Jungkook, Who knows maybe vminkook will end up in a poly and have a threesome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:35:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 20
Words: 14,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28880328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yerimscxi/pseuds/yerimscxi
Summary: No spoilers :) (p.s I only write when I am bored)
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kang Seulgi, Jeon Jungkook/Park Jimin, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Kim Taehyung | V, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Min Yoongi | Suga, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Kim Taehyung | V/Min Yoongi | Suga
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Ch. 1 ~New Kid?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so this was originally on wattpad but Naver bought wattpad so ima post here now and I will continue on wattpad still until something happens<3

*Jimin POV*

I walked into my school on the first day after summer break. I was so excited to see all my bestfriends, Namjoon, Jin, Yoongi, Taehyung, & Hobi!!! But I had a specific crush on one of my bestfriends Hobi, I had always liked him since we first met. I saw my friends hanging by my locker so I decided to go up to them, directly to Hobi of course. I saw an unfamiliar figure standing next to him, I was curious so I went to go see who it was & when I saw who it was my eyes widened at him. I never saw so handsome in my life before,

"Who is he?" I asked,

Hobi responded with "He is my brother!" I was in shock when he said that I never thought he would be related to someone so good looking, I guess that explains everything.

"Hi! I'm Jungkook" the boy said,

I was about die hearing that name come out of him,

"Jun-jungkook?" I stuttered out by accident...


	2. Ch. 2 ~Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just read it...

Jun-Jungkook?" I stuttered out on accident,

"Yes and you are?" Jungkook said polity,

"I am Jimin!" I said,

"Hi, Jimin" He said,

I felt kinda uncomfortable because I knew he was younger & he wasn't using honorifics,

"That is Jimin-Hyung to you, he is 2 years older then you" Hobi said,

Jungkook looked shocked probably because I looked so small,

"Sorry Jimin-Hyung you looked so small & cute I thought you were younger," Jungkook said with a giggle, I started to blush a little bit then suddenly Hobi pulled me into a hug and said, "Okay thats enough Jungkook, I swear you are so eager sometimes" Hobi gave him look like he wasn't supposed to say that, he than released me from his hug, "Anyways my class starts soon better get going," I said, everyone said bye, I waved at them & started walking to class. Suddenly someone slammed me against the wall & kissed me then left, I was able to tell who it was from there back, it was.......Jungkook......Suddenly I started to get memories from middle school........

"Jiminie-Hyung come here" 11 year old Jungkook said to 13 year old Jimin, Jimin walked over to him and said,

"Yes Jungkookie?"

"Please don't forget about me when off to high school, please don't hyung!!" Jungkook said while tearing up, I never liked to see my baby cry, 

"I won't I promise Jungkookie" I said tearing up too, then I pinned him to the wall & gave him a sweet little kiss.........

I snapped back into reality, damn.....that wasn't even that long ago just 2-3 years ago.... did he really forget who I was? Did he move on when I left him? I was getting lost in my thoughts and forgot about my class, "Oh shit, better get to class" I said & started walking quickly to my class........ Why did Jungkook kiss me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw the first couple chapters suck


	3. Ch.3~Instantly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Again read it

*Jungkook POV*

It was my first day at this school, I only came to this school with my brother Hoseok is because I heard it was a good school to learn at. Hoseok & I walked to some kids hanging out by a locker which I assumed to be my brothers friends, "Hey guys! This is my brother Jungkook! Say hi Kookie!",

"Hello...." I mumbled 

"Hi, my name is Namjoon and this is Yoongi, Jin, & Taehyung!" 

"Hi Jungkook!" They all shouted at the same time, especially Tae, I'm pretty this is Taehyung my brothers boyfriend, he always talks about him at home. I also saw that Hoseok was holding his waist so I was 100% sure Taehyung was his boyfriend. "Hey guys where is Jimin?" My brother said, I somehow recognized the name but again it could be any Jimin, "He said he would be here in 5 minutes" Yoongi said,

"Ooooooo how would you know, do you like Jiminie?" Hoseok said, hearing my brother say that made feel uncomfortable for some reason, "Shut up, you already know I'm in a relationship with you & Tae, but Jungkook is definitely Jimins type for sure" Yoongi said, all eyes were on me now, Taehyung walked over to Yoongi & back hugged him than said "For sure, Jimin finally found the one" Tae giggled out,

"I'm sorry I don't know who this Jimin is but I'm not interested I already have someone" I said remembering my beautiful boyfriend in middle school, I missed him alot when he left, Jimin ran just ran off after leaving to high school & I never seen him again, "That's to bad" Tae said frowning & I noticed that Yoongi was hugging his waist. We talked for a couple minutes until I saw someone walk up to us....."Who is he?" The boy said, 

"He is my brother" Hoseok said, the boy looked shocked for some reason. I introduced myself to him and when he said his name was Jimin I instantly knew.....

That was my boyfriend from middle school...


	4. Ch. 4 ~ Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a cool kiss

Soon as I knew who Jimin was I decided to flirt with him to get his attention, I called him small & cute and when I saw him blushing I uwued so hard. Jimin started to walk off to his class, I wanted to give him a little surprise so I slowly walked up to him, than at the perfect time I grabbed him then pinned him to the wall, kissed him, then turned around and left.

I could tell Jimin was in shock from little kiss, I smirked to myself knowing I still have that effect on him, I missed Jimin so much I wish I could date the boy..... but......

But my boyfriend wouldn't approve......


	5. Ch. 5 ~ Werid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just read the chapter ofc

*Jimin POV*

It was lunch time & I went to go look for my friends, I saw them sitting at usual table we sit at but there was only 1 spot open for me to sit which was next to Jungkook. I decided to just sit there and deal with it so it won't seem like I'm a rude person, "Hey Jiminie, come sit here next to Jungkookie!" Hobi shouted, I just nodded and sat down next to him. "Hey Jimine-Hyung!" Jungkook said sliding his hand around my waist, I froze for a slight second then relaxed, I then said,

"Hey", Jungkook looked at me werid,

"What's Up?" He said squeezing me tighter,

"Nothing......" I said,

"Okay but if anything's bothering you just tell me okay" Jungkook said,

"Okay" I simply said. 

Lunch was finally over which meant just 3 more periods and I can finally go home, I didn't want to be here with Jungkook anymore I just got a werid vibe from him. School was finally over, I went to say bye to my friends & then walked out of school. I walked to my car but suddenly stopped when I saw Jungkook with a boy I never seen before, they then started kissing. They stopped after a while & I quickly rushed into my car before they could notice me staring at them. 

Did Jungkook really move on? Was I not enough for him? We never broke up though! I was lost in my own thoughts but snapped back into reality when I got a phone call by my younger brother that I haven't talked to for a couple of years. Park Jihyun. I decided to answer the call, 

"Hello? " I said, 

"Jiminie-Hyung hello!" He said in excitement, 

"What do you need" I asked curiously but annoyed, 

"I just wanted to ask if you wanted to come to a party I'm hosting, all your friends are invited btw" He said, 

"Uh yea sure when is it?" I asked, 

"2 days, on Friday, 6 pm" He said, 

"Alright see you there bye" I hanged up. 

Weird he never invites me to anything, I said to myself, I then drove off to my apartment confused.... 

That figure Jungkook was kissing kinda looked like my brother......


	6. Ch. 6 ~ Phone Call

*Jungkook POV*

School had just ended and I was walking to my car to meet with my boyfriend. When I closer to my car, I saw him standing all cute & shit that I just couldn't help but uwu at how adorable his is. He looked just like his brother and that always gave me memories from back in middle school. He was my age but just like his adorable brother.

"Hey Jungkook-ssi! " My boyfriend said excited to see me, 

"Hey Jihyunie" I said also excited to see me baby, 

"What's wrong Jungkookie you look sad!" He backed hugged me & he looked worried with his adorable pout like I wasn't okay... Which I wasn't, 

"Nothing baby just tired on my first day of school" I lied, 

"Oh okay well let me drive you home now" He said but Jihyun then leaned closer to me and kissed me & I kissed back. I kinda felt uncomfortable because I could feel someone staring at us. We pulled away from each other & I immediately looked to my left but no one was there, so I just decided to ignore it. We both went inside the car then suddenly Jihyun started to call someone, 

"Hello?" He said, I just decided to ignore the conversation wanting to go home. He finished the call & started to drive, 

"Im having a party on Friday you coming?" He asked, 

"No sorry Jihyunie" I said, 

"Come on your brother is coming with his friends" He said, 

"Still not interested" I said. 

*Jihyun POV*

I knew what Jungkook wanted so I said, 

"Jimin will be there too", His face lit up, 

"Okay I'll go" Jungkook said not trying to sound excited but I can tell he was. I took a deep sigh, 

It was said knowing he still wanted Jimin and not me........


	7. Ch. 7 ~ Jealousy

*Jimin POV*

I got home feeling sadder then usual, I went to the kitchen & said hi to my mom the dragged myself to my room. I didn't know what to do so I decided to scroll through Instagram, I haven't really been on social media for a few years so I decided to catch up with everything. I first went through my dms, I first saw many dms from my group chat with Hobi, Taehyung, & Yoongi, I was scrolling through the messages and it was normal until I saw "So have you heard about Jungkook dating Jihyun, Jimins brother!? " My eyes widened, I then decided to go to my brothers page to check if this was true & when I got on his page I saw so many photos of my brother with Jungkook & one that is recently taken a few hours ago with.... Jihyun on Jungkooks lap kissing him.... I got really sad & closed Instagram & decided to just sleep. I fell asleep until morning probably because I cried myself so hard to sleep, I didn't really feel like going to school today so I decided to skip school school today & sleep in. 

*Jungkook POV*

I woke up feeling Jihyun in my arms, I smiled to myself knowing I found someone "perfect" for me. I started to gently shake Jihyun awake, and after a while he woke up, 

"We need to get up baby! " I said, 

"Noooooo I wanna stay in bed with you" He pouted, How could I say no to my baby, 

"Okay" I said and spooned him then fell asleep. 

*Hobi POV*

I got to school with my boyfriends to only see Namjoon & Jin, 

"Hey where are the other guys? " I asked, 

"I don't know where Jungkook is but Jimin told me he is staying home" Namjoon said, 

"Oh I guess Jungkook will be not coming either, his boyfriend & him got it on last night" I said with a wink, they all said oh & laughed. 

"Oh by the way Jihyun is hosting a party tomorrow, you guys going? " I asked, 

"Yes" They all said, the bell rang. 

"Okay well I should get to class bye! " I said & dragged Tae to class. 

*Next Day*

*Jimin POV*

I woke up & got ready for school, I decided to dress nice because I wanted to go help my brother set up right after school. I arrived at school but ignored my friends except for Taehyung because he my soulmate & I dragged him with me to go hang out with some members in our school from a kpop group called TXT. I was surprised that Taehyung actually stayed with me the whole school day because he usually loves to clind onto Hobi or Yoongi. At the end of the day I hugged Tae bye with a peck on his cheek & left straight to my brothers house. 

I will get Jungkook back I know I will........


	8. Ch. 8 ~ Dragged

I got to my brothers house without him knowing. I went to knock on his door & after a few seconds he opened the door. I looked at up & down and by his outfit I can tell he was expecting Jungkook. 

"What are you doing here? " Jihyun said, 

"I wanted to help set up" I said, he rolled his eyes & stepped aside for me to go in inside. I walked inside, 

"You can go & set up the snack table" He said. 

"Alright." I said, I walked over to the table but then looked back at Jihyun, what he was dressed in made me feel uncomfortable, a black crop top with a Jean jacket, really short shorts with rips, high top vans, a chocker, & diamond earrings topped with a really clammy make up look. I almost threw up looking at him, I would look way better in his outfit. I was almost finished with the table when I heard the door bell ring, Jihyun rushed to the door & opened it..... It was Jungkook. He came in without noticing me & started to make out with Jihyun, Jungkook the started to grab his ass. Before they could fuck in front of me I faked a cough & they both looked at me. Jungkook then stopped what he was doing & said, 

"Hey.... "

"Hi" I soundes annoyed, he looked embarrassed, 

"I'm sorry" He said, 

"It's okay" I said, Jungkook then helped Jihyun decorate, I finished doing what I was doing & said, 

"I will come back later I have to get ready", 

" Okay bye! " They both said & with that I slammed the door shut. 

*Jungkook POV*

After Jimin left Jihyun said,  
"We won't be here at the party so stop thinking about him",   
"I know" I said, 

"Now help me finish so we can leave before everyone gets here" He said & I nodded. After we were finished we rushed out of there, "So my house or yours? " He asked,   
"Mine is good" I said, "Alright" he said, the car ride was really silent. We arrived at my house,

"I love you baby" I said, "Even if I think about Jimin I will always love you", he looked like he was gonna tear up, I gave him a peck & got out of the car, 

" Come on kookie you know where we always go~" He said, 

"I know baby" I said & carried him up the stairs while kissing him, I kicked open my door & dropped him on my bed & hovered over him....... 

This was just the beginning of the night......


	9. Ch. 9 ~ oh....

I got home to change into my sexist clothes to seduce Jungkook as much as I can.

(A pic of him in a sexc outfit) 

"Damn I look good" I said to myself, I then did my makeup & left to the party. I walked in and saw a lot of people here, I tried looking for Jihyun & Jungkook but then saw Hobi with Taehyung so I went over to them. 

"Hey do you know where Jungkook is? " I asked, 

"Oh, hey! This must be your first party huh? " Hobi asked, 

"Uhh... Yes? " I said kinda confused, 

"Well usually everything Jihyun hosts a party, him & Jungkook usually leave to one of their houses to fuck or something" Tae said, my mind instantly told me to go find them so that's what I did. I decided to go to Jungkooks house because wasn't the party held at Jihyuns house? I pushed those thoughts of of my head & tried to get to Jungkooks house as fast as possible before they could do anything. 

"Why did I get all the red lights" I shouted at myself, as soon as the light turned green I speeded & I didn't care if I got in trouble I just needed to get to Jungkooks house, still looks just like middle school I said to myself. I got out of my car & knocked on the door but I got tired of waiting so I took the hidden key & unlocked his door, I heard some music upstairs so I went there & kicked open the door & what I saw wanted to make me cry.


	10. Ch. 10 ~ (smut chapter)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Btw this is Jungkook and Jihyun smut so skip if you want

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gay smut so if uncomfy then leave :)

*there is no POV*

Jungkook dropped Jihyun on the bed hovering over him, "I want to fuck you so hard right now" Jungkook said so domestically, it Jihyun feel like he can cum just from his voice. "Then do it, fuck me until I can only remember your name" Jihyun whined, Jungkook was so hard he couldn't wait, Jungkook pulled off his shirt and Jihyun did the same. Jungkook wanted Jihyun to be the one to pull down his joggers, Jihyun already knew what Jungkook wanted, Jihyun pushed Jungkook onto the bed and pulled down his joggers and boxers, Jihyun then started to pump Jungkooks dick a little bit before taking him inside his mouth. Jungkook knew how good Jihyun was at giving blowjobs god Jihyuns mouth felt so good, Jungkook started to thrust upwards into Jihyuns mouthy and Jihyun did not gag at all which made Jungkook more turned knowing how big he was and Jihyun could take it all. Jungkook was about to cum but he wanted to wait until he was inside of Jihyun so he pulled out of Jihyuns mouth, "aww daddy why did you pull out" Jihyun whined, "because don't you wanna wait for the good stuff? " Jungkook said, Jihyun smirked as he laid back down on the bed. 

Jungkook pulled down Jihyuns shorts to see white lace panties, "fuck" Jungkook whispered as Jimin gave a little giggle. Jungkook then pulled off the panties and started to prep Jihyun, he started off with 1 finger then added 2 until 4 fingers where inside of him. "Mmmm da-ddy faster" Jihyun moaned out, Jungkook started to move faster then he pulled his fingers out when he felt Jihyun was about to come, Jihyun whined at the loss of contact. "Are you ready baby? " Jungkook asked, "yes daddy just fuck me already!", Jungkook then lined up with Jihyuns entrance and started to push inside of him, Jungkook groaned at how Jihyun is always so tight, " F-fu-Fuck! Your so big daddy" Jihyun moaned out which made Jungkook more turned on and he pushed in him faster until he was all inside of him. Jungkook moved slowly and leaned down to kiss Jihyun, while they were making out Jungkook started to move faster thrusting in and out of Jihyun hard and fast. Jungkook pulled away from Jihyun as he started to thrust faster inside of Jihyun, "faster daddy! " Jihyun moaned and I did exactly what he said, I started to move faster and more out of control. 

Jungkook felt like cuming but before he could he pulled out of Jihyun and flipped over so Jungkook was laying down and Jihyun was on top of him, "ride me baby" Jungkook said, Jihyun followed what Jungkook said and lined up with Jungkooks dick and started to go down but of course Jungkook was unpatient so he pulled Jihyuns hips down faster, "Fuck! " Jihyun cried out as he started to move on his own, Jihyun moved up and down Jungkooks dick trying to chase his orgasm. Jungkook thrusted upwards into Jihyun meeting him halfway, Jungkook felt close and Jihyun did as well, "I'm close daddy" Jihyun whined, "me too baby let's cum together" Jungkook said and after a few more thrusts they were both cuming, Jungkook cummed inside of Jihyun and Jihyun cumed on his stomach. Jungkook kept thrusting until he couldn't anymore. Jihyun calapsed on top of Jungkook, "ugh that was so good but I feel disgusting can we go shower? " Jihyun pouted,   
"Sure baby let's go" Jungkook said. 

After they showered Jihyun was tired but hungry so he decided to order some food then sleep, Jihyun ordered some Chinese food and it came in 15 minutes. Jungkook and Jihyun ate and Jihyun was off to bed, "goodnight baby I love you" Jihyun said while pecking Jungkooks nose and left to bed. Jungkook on the other hand started a live stream just for a couple minutes just because he was tired as well, he just wanted to thank everyone for going to Jihyuns party and hoping they had fun. Jungkook then went back to his room and found his boyfriend sleeping so peaceful so he didn't bother him and left him. This was the end of a goodnight........ For now.....


	11. Ch. 11 ~ Why?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jihyun best brother

*Jungkook POV*

Jihyun fell asleep after we finished, "that went by quicker than I thought" I said to myself. I wasn't that tired so I decided to play some soft music & cuddle up next to Jihyun. I tried to fall asleep until I heard someone open my door, I thought it was just my parents coming back earlier than I expected. I closed my eyes again until I heard someone walk up to my door & knock on it, I didn't say anything but the next thing I knew my door flew open & the person I saw was Jimin about to break down in tears.... 

*Jimin POV*

When I opened the door I never wanted to cry so much in my life. Jungkook cuddled up next to my brother while playing my song I made for me & Jungkook. (A/N aka as serendipity) I instantly fell onto my knees & burst into tears. 

*Jihyun POV*

  
I woke up to see my brother crying, I instantly got up & ran to him. I started to hug him. "What's wrong hyung? " I asked, "w-why didn't you tell me anything Jungkook! " Jimin shouted, I looked back at my boyfriend tears dripping down his cheek, "What did you do to him! " I snapped holding my brother close. 

*Jungkook POV*

I couldn't respond to anything right now, all I could focus on is how stupid I am. "I-Im sorry Jiminie-Hyung I thought you forgot about us... " I said, "Cleary not" Jimin shouted. 

*Jihyun POV*

I already knew what was going on so I decided to give up & give Jimin, Jungkook. "OKAY! that's it I am tired of this! Your can have Jungkook Jiminie-Hyung! But right now you are going home with me Jimin, I don't want to see you near Jungkook for 3 weeks! I am packing up then we leave, go make up with Jungkook you have 2 minutes! " I snapped & they both looked shocked, they just looked at eachother then back at me "go on" I said. 

*Jimin POV*

I walked to Jungkook, "uh wow I never knew he could snap like that" I said,   
"If you were me you would be used to it" Jungkook said. I laughed, "so are we a thing? " I pouted, "yes we are Jiminie-Hyung" Jungkook said & pecked my lips, I giggled & hugged him. "Let's go Jimin! " Jihyun said, "okay" I said, I pecked Jungkook one more time then left with my brother. When we got in the car Jihyun pecked my head & said "hyung I love you that's why I gave you Jungkook because I can't stand you alone",   
" Really Jihyun! I love you too thanks for making me happy" I said then held his hand as he drove us home.


	12. Ch. 12 ~ uh oh.....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't proof read so yea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good length chapters from now on

*Jimin POV*

I woke up on a school night and I was sleeping with Jihyun, it was 2:34 a.m and wondered why I was up. I felt like I was kinda missing something but I couldn't lay my finger on it. I walked out of my room and went down my hallway to a random door that I actually never looked inside of. I opened the door and my eyes widened, "omg... " I whispered to myself, I saw all these outfits that looked like they were for a baby and saw so many baby toys, stuffed animals, pacifiers, baby bottles, etc. I suddenly remembered my past, when I was about 7 years old I always wanted to be a baby still I never felt like I was 7 I always thought I was 1 years old. It only lasted until I hit middle school, but still this is still apart of my life and I would never grow old from it. I went though the closet remembering all of my past and how I miss it, "what am I even doing" I said to myself but sounding more babier than usual. I heard rain coming from outside and just wanted to go to bed again but I couldn't let go of all of the stuff I still wanted to hang on to it I decided to just take some stuff to bed and leave the rest. 

I walked back into my room and cuddled up next to my brother but it didn't feel to right to be with him, it's like I had to cuddle up with someone specific to be right. I shifted around in my sleep because I couldn't sleep well since the storm was so loud. I felt off like I wasn't me anymore and felt like I changed in a snap. I finally got comfortable and started to drift off to sleep, I usually wasn't scared of anything and storms never bothered me but I was shaking a lot. I thought it was nothing but soon as a struck of lighting came I yelped loud, Jihyun woke up and saw me shaking bad, "are you okay what happened? ", Jihyun started to look down where he could see my stuffed animals so I had to distract him, " I-Im okay just a little scared by the thunder" fuck... I sounded like a fucking 2 year old. Jihyun looked at me werid and said "are you okay you sound werid? ",   
" I'm okay just scared... " I said, Jihyun looked and me werid but nodded and went back to sleep, fuck did I just... Age regress... Damn it! I told myself I would never be like this again. I cuddled next to Jihyun and decided to just sleep it off and I would be better in the morning... I thought..... 

I woke up attached to my brother, he was up already and on his phone but soon as I moved off him he looked at me, "oh your awake, you got way clingyier" He said,   
"S-sowwy I was just scwared... " shit.... I forgot how little I get whenever I regressed. Jihyun looked at me with wide eyes, "Jimin did you just... Age regress!!!! " He shouted,   
"I-i don't know... " I whined, "fuck we need to get you do Jungkook to really see if you did" Jihyun said, I got happy when I heardJungkooks name it just felt right to hear it. Jihyun helped me get ready and get in the car and we drove off to Kookies house, I was somehow more than excited to see Jungkook but I just couldn't tell why. When we arrived to his house Jihyun unstrapped me and carried me into Jungkooks house, "why are you guys hear in the morning" Jungkook sounded mad but he was so cute, "I-i think Jimin regressed but the only thing I'm worried about his how little he gets he literally becomes a baby" Jihyunie said, Jungkooks eyes widened, "where is he? " Kookie asked, "I don't know let's go look for him" Jihyunie said, but while they were talking I came to Kookie room to nap since I was so tired. 

*Jungkook POV*

Me and Jihyun went upstairs in my house to go find Jimin, he wasn't in my bath room or my guest room so maybe he was in my bedroom. I walked to my bedroom and opened my door to see such an adorable angel sleeping on my bed, he was so gorgeous but I couldn't get to side tracked, "hey Jihyun he is over here! " I yelled quietly. Me and Jihyun both walked up to Jimin, "okay so wake him up and say you have to get up now and if he calls you daddy he is regressed for sure! " Jihyun said, but my eyes kinda widened, I had a huge daddy kink and if you call me daddy I will for sure pin you down anywhere and fuck the life out of you but I had to control myself and just try to be calm around Jimin. "Okay I will wake him now" I said, Jihyun nodded then left the room, I started to shake Jiminie awake until I saw him open his eyes I said "Come on baby you have to wake up now!" I told him, he yawned then looked at me with wide eyes and hugged me and said okay daddy! " Oh fuck it was hard not lose control especially since he said it so cutely. Jihyun walked in and said "well he regressed... " I rolled my eyes and said "no shit he did",   
" Okay damn calm down" He said. I looked down at Jimin and had no idea of what to do with him. 

"Look he can stay with you and you take care of him, I will drop his stuff by later so for now he is yours see you later! " Jihyun said, before I could say anything he slammed the door shut. "Daddy what are we gonna do? " Jimin said, omg he was so adorable I wanted to pin him down on my bed so that's exactly what I did, "how about we have some fun" I said, "what type of f-" I cut Jimin off by kissing him and he immediately kissed back but before things could get heated Jihyun came back in and said "forgot my ph-phone... Okay Jungkook I know how you are about your daddy kink but don't fuck many brother okay? Well at least not right now okay? " I looked down at Jimin then back at Jihyun l, "okay I got it" I got off of Jimin as Jihyun left, "daddy don't listen to him okay, I love to do dirty stuff but not so early in the morning" Jimin giggled, ugh he was so cute fuck I'm so lucky to have this cutie in my life. I gave Jimin a little peck, "are you hungry Jiminie? " I asked, "Yes daddy very hungry! " He pouted, "okay little one let's go get food" I said to him, he giggled and we left the house. I promise to keep Jimin safe no matter what happens....


	13. Ch. 13 ~ Mochi~

*Author POV*

It was the next morning and Jimin woke up pretty early in the morning, Jimin saw Jungkook laying down next to him so he started to wake him up for school. "Kookieee~ wake up it's a school day!!" Jimin said in a pout, Jungkook wouldn't wake up so Jimin thought of a way to wake up Jungkook. (A/N: btw i'm literally taking ideas from other fanfics and putting it kinda in my own way so everything so if you think this is all my idea is actually not 😂) Jimin pulled down Jungkooks pants and started to give Jungkook a BJ, Jimin went at a fast pace hoping to wake Jungkook. A few moments later, Jungkook woke up surprised but threw his back into the pillow and gave soft moans out, "fuck Mochi harder~" and that's exactly what Jimin did he started to suck harder and after few moments Jungkook came in Jimin's mouth. "Okay Baby next time if you wanna wake me please just set me an alarm okay?" Jungkook said, "Okay daddy!" Jimin said in a cute pout which Jungkook couldn't be mad at.

Jimin & Jungkook went off to school but Jungkook didn't know how to tell the other guys of what happened to Jimin because he knew they were stupid and won't understand. While Jungkook was thinking of a way of how to tell the guys of what happened Jimin was cutely singing along with the song playing (which was Jungkook's song "My Time") "Daddy please sing along with me!" Jimin whined, Jungkook just decided to put all his thoughts to the side and sing along, "Okay but Jiminie baby, you can't call me daddy at school okay?" Jungkook said, "mmm~ okay I won't, just sing along!" Jiminie said and Jungkook happily did so. After Jimin & Jungkook arrived at school they saw Taehyung, Hoseok, Yoongi but they didn't see Namjoon & Jin so they just assumed they wouldn't come today because they are never late. "Hi guys!" they all said, "Hey Taehyungie!" Jimin said cutely and jumping on Taehyung to hug him, "okay well this is new...what did you do to him Jungkook!" Taehyung said kinda worried for his bestfriend who was oddly acting cuter than usual.

Jungkook was trying to think of a way to tell the guys but it was hard thinking when Jimin was jumping all over everyone. "Well long story short.... Jimin age regressed..." After Jungkook said that everyones eyes widened all of them looked back at Jimin, "He actually regressed again I thought he was past that..." Taehyung said, "Me too but sometimes things change..." Jungkook said, "Well we know how little Jiminie can get so we have to be careful with him okay guys?", everyone nodded and with that everyone went to class.

*Jimin POV*

It was lunch time and I was trying to find Kookie but he wasn't anywhere, I started to cry while sitting down in a corner somewhere in the hallway. Everyone was looking at me weirdly but I couldn't care I just wanted to know where my Daddy was. After few moments I calmed down and got up to go find Jungkook again but this time I stayed strong if I couldn't find him anywhere I looked. I decided to go find some other people to sit with since I couldn't find my friends anywhere, I found this one table with some good looking boys and they gladly let me sit with them but one of them slipped there hand over my waist but I didn't mind because it was just like a side hug! "Hey what's your name?" One of them asked me, "My name is Jimin! but you can call me whatever you guys want!" I said, "So is it okay of I call you baby boy" The one holding my waist asked, "Of course my boyfriend Kookie calls me that so i'm okay with it!" I said. They all looked surprised when I said Jungkook's name, " Kookie? You mean Jeon Jungkook?" One asked, "Yes he is so adorable!" I said.

I looked at all the guys I was sitting at and they all looked shocked for some reason, "Why do you guys all looked shocked? Should I not date Kookie?" I asked, The one guy holding my waist said "No, I dated him before and he is such a cheater. He cheated several times but my stupid self kept going back to him but all he would do is cheat. I am so sorry Jimin" he slipped his arm off my waist, "but I don't know if you will believe me but I swore on all of my friends lifes that I saw him hook up with the girl sitting over there" he pointed to the girl, "Her name is Sunhee, so do your best to prevent him from cheating again now I saw your boyfriend go to the Dance practice room so go find him." They all got up and left the table, I thought to myself, did he really cheat on me? I pushed my thoughts to the side and went to the Dance studio and saw him dancing with Taehyung and his boyfriends. Jungkook smiled when he saw, he walked up to me and tried to kiss me but I backed away from him, he looked at me confused and tried to back hug me but I just went to go sit down.

*Jungkook POV*

"Baby are you okay?" I asked, I looked at him and he looked away from me looking like he didn't want to answer me."Yes I am okay just go back to dancing Jungkook" Jiminie said, he sounded serious I mean he regressed but of course in serious times he needs to be mature but if it is a serious time then what happened? " Are you sure you are sounding more serious than cute" I said, He looked up at me looking really annoyed, " I SAID I AM FINE KOOKIE JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!!" Jimin screamed at me then he ran out of the room crying, "Um wow want me to talk to him Kookie?" Taehyung asked, I nodded. Taehyung left the room and I looked at Hobi & Yoongi and of course Hobi was back hugging Yoongi, "I am just gonna go home okay?" I said, they both nodded as I left. I was wondering why Jimin acted like that and I wonder what happened to him, I was so lost in my own thoughts that I didn't notice the person in front of me and I bumped into them. " Omg I am so so- wait.... MINJUN?" 


	14. Ch. 14 ~ Are you okay?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is straight phone sex in here but luckly Jimin comes and saves the day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again if uncomfy with gay sex then leave

"Omg I am so so- wait.... MINJUN?!"

*Jungkook Pov*

"What are you doing here?" I asked, Minjun looked at me like I was stupid or something,   
"What do you mean what I am doing here? I go to school here?!" He said, I looked at him like an idiot, "I never seen you in this school before", I said, After I said that I saw Jimin come through the school doors. He looked straight into my eyes, it looked liked he had cried for hours. I then realized that Tae wasn't with him so I wondered if Tae even talked to him, "Whatever enjoy your life and by the way I recommend not cheating on the boy that you are staring at with my sister" Minjun said before he turned around and left, I stood there in shock, how did Minjun know I was cheating with his sister?! But then I realized she's his twin sister! Of course she would tell him that I did her... After my little crisis in my head, I walked towards Jimin and supringisly he didn't run away from me this time. I could help but uwu, he was so adorable is his overalls he really did look so precious and little, "What's wrong baby? " I asked, he just looked at me with a terrified look like I was going to hurt him.... "Nothing Kookie.. " Jimin said, I was shocked on how little his voice was, I wondered what age he regressed to after Taehyung had talked to him. 

"Let's go home? " I asked, he just nodded as he made grabby hands at me, "Up, up! " He said, I picked him up and carried him to my car, I buckled him inside of the car then walked over to my side and buckled myself in. "Minnie?" I said to Jimin, Jimin looked over at me hesitating to answer but eventually he did, "Yes daddy?" , he looked to innocent I could never ever be mad at my little precious baby but I had to make sure Minjun didn't fuck up his life so I asked him, "Baby what did Minjun tell you? Did he day anything bad? ", Jimin again was looking like he was hesitating to answer me but he eventually did after a few minutes," He said you cheated on me his sister, Sunhee" He said, I knew I was so fucked up to cheat on Jimin but I really didn't want to, "Jimin baby, I promise I didn't want too, Sunhee dragged me to her house and drugged me... I promise I was trying my best to escape her but it was no use" I said. 

*Author POV*

Jimin looked at Jungkook and felt so guilty because he wanted to break up with Jungkook after his talk with Taehyung, "It's okay daddy I still love you and promise to love you forever! " Jimin told me, "Okay baby, when we get home I have a little surprise for you!", Jimin looked Jungkook with wide eyes, whenever Jimin was in his little state he was always over hyped. It was a short 15 minute ride until they got home, "Okay Minnie I will put a blindfold on you to make sure you won't peak, " Jungkook grabbed a blindfold from his little compartment from his car and wrapped it around Jimins head. Jungkook walked out of his car to Jimins side and picked him up and carried him on his hip to the inside of their apartment, Jungkook walked upstairs into his room and placed Jimin down, "Okay baby, ready? " Jungkook asked and Jimin nodded. Jungkook took his time taking off Jimins blindfold and soon as it was off Jimin was literally about to have a heart attack of joy. 

*Jimin POV*

I was super excited for my surprise, I really had no idea what my daddy had in store for me but if it's Jungkook so maybe it is some type of toys or stuffies! When we got to our room Jungkook placed me down and started to take off my blindfold but slowly! "Daddy hurry up" I said in my head and as soon as he took it off I got super happy! On our bed it was a bunch of stuffies and toys and kpop albums and merch I have always wanted! I turned around and hugged daddy so tightly, "Thank you so much Daddy! I love you so so much!" I gave my Daddy a bunch and bunch of kisses and a little make out session. "Thank you so so much I promise to be the best for you!" I promised. 

*Jungkook POV*

Jimins reaction made me super happy, I never ever seen him this happy before. I remember saying how much he loved kpop and stuffies and how they always make him happy so I'm glad to see my baby smile so hard. "Minnie since we don't have school tomorrow do you wanna go to the mall!" I asked, Jimin looked up at me like he was already gonna say yes, "Of course Daddy! I want new clothes and stuffies! " Jimin squealed, Jimin was honestly the most cutest and precious baby to ever exist in this world I am so glad he choose me again. "Okay Minnie since it's 1 hour and 30 minutes after your supposed to be nap time, how about you take a nap" I told him because he looked so tired after being too excited over my little gifts I got him, "Okay daddy! I am a little tired too" Jimin told me, I picked him up and changed him out of his uniform into some sweats and one of my shirts that looked so oversized on him then tucked him in bed. I walked to the other side of the room to grab my phone and his stuffed animal and pacifier and walked back to Jimin and placed his stuffed animal next to him and slowly put the pacifier in his mouth then tucked him in the covers, "Goodnight my baby sleep well" I gave Jimin a quick peck on his forehead then walked into my closet to change into some sweats and a shirt, turned down the lights a bit so it's dim, then walked down the stairs. 

I decided to just watch a movie or 2 while Jimin is napping since he always takes long naps. While I was watching a movie my phone started to ring so I answered of course but didn't read so the caller was, "Hey Jungkook I am bored! Come play with me~" The person calling said and immediately recognized who it was, "No Sunhee! I might of played with you once but that was only once!" I yelled across the phone, "Jungkook! What has gotten into you I know you love to play with this beautiful hole of mine" Sunhee teased him, "No I don't! " I yelled at her, "mmm are you sure kookie because that's not what your tongue said when you ate me out a week ago" Sunhee said, "Well that was a week ago when you drugged me so it doesn't count and I have a boyfriend now so leave me alone! " I yelled and right before I could hang up she face timed me, I was gonna ignore until I decided to show her that I have my own baby. When I answered I couldn't believe my eyes! Sunhee was naked and playing with herself but I couldn't take my eyes away, she had her head tossed back into the pillow while moaning, even if I did have a boyfriend I started to get hard, "Sunhee what the fuck!" I yelled at her but she continued to do what she was doing I was really hard now so I decided to set up my phone as well and play with myself too. I set my phone on the bookshelf in front of me and pulled my pants down and started to move my hand up and down (A/N why am I so detailed😭). I tossed my head back into the couch groaning really loud that Jimin can hear me but hopefully he didn't, I then slowly slid my finger into my hole and started to move. 

*Jimin POV*

I was sleeping peacefully until I heard a loud groan from down stairs, "Uh Oh I think daddy fell! " I said in my head so I decided to get up and help him but before I went down I felt uncomfortable in my sweats they were kinda to small, "Well I guess I got to get some new sweats but it's okay! " I told myself so I just slid my sweats off and saw I was wearing daddy's favorite panties so I decided I was gonna tease him. I walk down the stairs to hear low moans from the living room and when I walked into there I couldn't believe my eyes, Jungkook phone was set up on the bookshelf with a girl playing with herself and daddy on the couch also playing with himself. I started to get sad until I had an idea! I slid my panties off and my shirt then walked up to daddy and stopped his movements, he looked at me with wide eyes and asked "What are you doing!", I didn't say anything this I just climbed on top of him and lowered myself on his dick, I almost couldn't fit all of him in because daddy was big but I eventually did. After I got used to daddy I started to move my hips swaying them back and forth until I was bouncing fast and moaning loudly. 

*Author POV*

Jungkook held on Jimins hips as Jimin was riding him, "Daddy yo- you are so big" Jimin moaned loudly, Jungkook started to get more turned on and flipped them over so Jimins was laying down on his back. Jungkook then re-entered Jimin and started fucking him at a fast pace forgetting about Sunhee who is watching them, Jungkook tossed his head back moaning at how tight Jimin was while Jimin tossed head back into the couch and damn near screaming because of how fast Jungkook was going. Jungkook and Jimin both started to feel their orginasms build up, "Fuck baby wait I wanna cum inside you while you ride me" Jungkook said and layed back down while pulling Jimin down on him again. Jimin started bouncing fast holding onto Jungkooks thighs for support and soon as you know it Jimin came hard while Jungkook came hard inside of Jimin. Jimin collapsed on top of Jungkook, "That was so good daddy" Jimin said, Jungkook was breathing hard but managed to get some words out, " I agree." They both were breathing hard and before one of them could say another word, "You know I am still here right? ".

Both of them looked at the phone then looked back at eachother, Jungkook got up to grab his phone and said " hope you enjoyed the show bye! " Then Jungkook ended the FaceTime, "Um how about we go to sleep Minnie? Jungkook asked Jimin, Jimin already tired looking said, "Sure daddy I am tired! ", Jungkook walk up to Jimin and picked him up and carried him to bed, they both didn't care about being naked all they cared about is being with eachother and that's all.


	15. Ch. 15 ~ Girls 😏

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red Velvet Appears

Jungkook and Jimin woke up the next day cuddled up with eachother, "Jimin baby we have to wake up!", Jungkook said softly in his ear but he still didn't wake up. Jungkook kept on shaking him and he eventually woke up, " Kookie what~" Jimin yawned, he was always so beautiful when he woke up Jungkook thought, "We have to hangout with Taehyung-Hyung Remember!!? ", Jimin immediately ran out of bed to get ready after Jungkook said that, Jungkook giggled to himself at Jimin cute reaction. Jimin ran into the bathroom and hopped into the shower, after a nice 15 minute shower he got out and got dressed but Jungkook on the other hand was being the best boyfriend ever and making Jimin breakfast. After Jimin got ready he walked downstairs to see his boyfriend serving him food, "Hey baby" Jungkook said as he walked up to Jimin to give him a kiss, "Hey kookie, thank you so much for serving me food!" Jimin said to his boyfriend who was looking down at him thinking "My baby is the cutest." While Jimin ate Jungkook went upstairs to get ready, in the middle of doing his makeup Taehyung called him, "Hey koo where are you guys?" Taehyung said, "I'm getting ready I'm almost done and we will be over soon" Jungkook said, "Alright, also I invited my boyfriends and Namjoon and Jin over is that fine? " Taehyung asked, "sure that's okay it will be even more fun! " Jungkook said, "Alright see you two soon! " Taehyung said then hanged up. Jungkook finished his makeup then went downstairs, "Let's go baby Taehyung is waiting!" Jungkook said and he saw a cute little Jimin running towards him then, "Kookie, uppy! " Jimin whined, Jungkook picked him up and carried him the the car. 

After a 15 minute drive Jungkook and Jimin arrived at the mall, they got out of the car and walked over to where Taehyung was seated. "Hey guys! Took you long enough" Taehyung said rolling his eyes, "Where is the other guys?" Jungkook asked watching Jimin walk over to sit down, "something came up so they will be at my house later" Taehyung said, Jungkook nodded sitting down next to Jimin. The boys went inside the mall after sitting outside for a bit, they walked toward the Gucci store because Taehyung kept whining about wanting to get Gucci. Soon as they got there Taehyung ran off and Jungkook just giggled a Taehyungs behavior, "Here Jimin take my credit card and buy whatever you want" Jungkook said, Jimin eyes lit up then he ran off too, "I guess I'm babysitting two babies" Jungkook sighed as he went to look around. As Jimin was looking around he saw two girls who were flirting with each other, "must be couple" Jimin thought then he saw them kiss, "Yea definitely" Jimin thought again, usually Jimins thoughts were more mature then he was on the outside when he regresses. Jimin kept looking around not paying attention to anything until he bumped into the two girls he saw before, "I'm so sowry" Jimin said sounding more littler than he usually does, the two girls looked a each other then back Jimin, "It's okay! You didn't mean it! We were in the way go a head! " The two girls said then moved over for Jimin to go, "Tank u! " Jimin said and walked away, "I feel like I've seen those girls before" Jimin thought but went on shopping. 

After Jimin, Jungkook, and Taehyung were finished shopping, they all headed to Taehyungs house. They all arrived and when they walked into his house Namjoon, Jin, Yoongi, and Hobi were all there already! "hey guys!" Taehyung said, "Hey everyone" Jungkook said, "Hweooo" Jimin said (in tiny🥺) and everyone just giggled at him. They all sat down at a table and started chatting with each other, "So I invited two girls over! " Taehyung said, "GIRLS? " Everyone said in shock (except Jimin) because they haven't interacted with girls in years... (Except Jungkook😭) "Well yea and plus they are lesbian so don't get the wrong idea" Taehyung said, everyone just didn't know what to say they all just just decided to continue their previous conversation, " So dramatic " Taehyung thought to himself. After a couple minutes there was a knock on the door, "I will get it! " Taehyung yelled and ran over to open the door, "Omg yay you're here! " Taehyung said hugging some people who the rest of the boys can't see, "Yes of course come in! " Taehyung said, the two unknown people walk in and everyone's eyes went wide when they saw the two beautiful girls walk in, "hey everyone! " The girls said but everyone just was silent, the girls looked at eachother than looked back at them, "Yah! Don't be rude say something" Taehyung yelled them. "Hi I'm Namjoon, and this is Seokjin but you can call him Jin, Hoseok but you can call him Hobi, Yoongi, Jungkook and Jimin" Namjoon said and everyone else said "Hello" In sync, but someone in particular caught the girls attention and that someone was Jimin. 

The girls walked over to the 2 empty seats next to Jimin, "Can we sit here? " One of them asked and Jimin just nodded, on the other hand Jungkook was glaring at them, "Don't get to close to them baby or else they will steal you from me" Jungkook whispered in Jimins ear but Jimin just giggled at his stupid boyfriend. The girls were talking to Taehyung and while they were doing that Jimin was scanning them, "are these the girls i saw at the mall? " Jimin thought he just couldn't tell from the big outfit change.... 

(Pics of their outfits before and after) 

The girls look over at Jimin, "Hiii you were the boy who bumped into us at the mall right?" Girl two said, "Yea sowey about tat" Jimin said, the girls just giggled at his cuteness, "That is totally okay! No need to worry! " Girl one said, Jimin just smiled at them then they started to have a conversation. As they were talking Jungkook looked over at Jimin laughing with the girls, "Jimin may we talk for a minute" Jungkook said, Jimin nodded, "I wil be wight bwack!" Jimin said and the girls nodded and started talking too Taehyung. Jungkook brought Jimin into Taehyungs room and locked the door, "What's wrong kookie! " Jimin whined, Jungkook didn't say anything but instead he smashed his lips on Jimins and Jimin immediately kissed back, "fuck baby, I can't hold back" Jungkook said, Jimin just smirked and said "Then don't." 

Everyone at the table were talking until they heard loud moans coming from Taehyungs room, "What the fuck" Yoongi said, "Why are they fucking right now" Taehyung groaned, the girls just giggled and said "Guys let's just blast some music until they are done" Everyone agreed and started blasting some songs. After a hour they came out of the room, "haha sorry guys got a little carried away! " Jungkook said but Jimin on the other hand was trying his hardest to walk straight but the girls noticed and helped Jimin sit down, Jungkook was glaring hard at them, like he was literally burning holes in their skin, Taehyung noticed and said "Yah! Jungkook come sit down now!. " Jungkook did what Taehyung said and sat down next to Tae because the two girls were hogging Jimin from Jungkook. "ugh! When will they stop being all over him! HE IS MINE! " Jungkook thought to himself, "Oh hey! We never caught your names! Do you mind telling us?" Hobi asked the girls. 

The girls looked at eachother then back at Hobi and then said, "Yes of course! Our names are -"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lesbiansss Irene and seulgi


	16. Idols & Babysitters? ~ Ch. 16

"Oh hey! We never caught your names! Do you mind telling us?" Hobi asked the girls. 

The girls looked at eachother then back at Hobi and then said, "Yes of course! Our names are -" 

____________________

*Jimins POV*

"Yes of course! our names are Irene and Seulgi! She is Irene I am Seulgi" Seulgi said, something clicked in my mind when he heard those names, "I have definitely heard those names in my life before" I thought to himself. I looked up at the girls who were talking to Hobi and Jin, then he looked over to Jungkook who was chatting with Taehyung, Yoongi, and Namjoon, then he looked back at the girls, "They look so familiar.... Why can't I put my finger on it tho" I thought again to himself. "Hey Jimin why don't you come and talk with us? " Irene said, I nodded and sat next to Seulgi. "So Jimin... How long have you been a little?" Seulgi asked, I looked over trying to count how many years but I gave up "I fowgot how mwany yewrs but swince I was 7ish" I said, I looked over to Irene who was listening to our conversation, "Hey did you have babysitters when you were around that age then? " Irene asked, I tried to bring my memory back from when I was 7 and then I remembered that I did! "Yes I dwid" I said. I looked over to Seulgi and Irene who just smiled at eachother. "Can you try to remember the names and remember what they look like? " Irene asked.

I tried my best to remember how they look like but that was really hard to do, especially when i'm in my little space. Something clicked in my mind finally, I remembered their names start with S & I. " I wemembwer what thweir names swtart with" I said, Irene and Seulgi look at each other and then back at me and dragged me into a room while no one was looking. "Okay what did they start with then? " Irene asked, I look at Seulgi still confused why they took me into this room, "The names started with S & I" I said, Irene's eyes widened when I said that, I was still confused on why they were so shocked. Irene grabbed Seulgi and went to the other side of room and they started whispering to each other but I had no idea what they were saying, after they finished their conversation they nodded at each other and walked up to me. "Okay me & Seulgi talked about it and we finally decided to tell you this" Irene said but I was still confused on what they are gonna tell me but I just nodded, Irene pushed and Seulgi and little bit and she finally spoke. 

"When you were 7 years old, me and Irene used to babysit you until we started training to become idols, after that we never saw you again until that time we met in the mall, We remembered you after talking when we went home, when we came to Taehyung's house we never knew you would be there so that's why we're were so clingy to you because we missed you" Seulgi said, I was in complete shock, I finally remembered everything now. I remember all our fun times we had when they took me out to the park, to the beach and everything. I smiled to myself then ran up to hug them, "Thank you for telling me, I Love you guys so much, thanks for everything you did for me when I was 7" I said, in my more grown up tone bc I slipped into big space. Seulgi and Irene hugged me back. "So you guys are idols now? " I asked, they nodded, "we haven't told the other guys bc I don't wanna have so much attention from them" Seulgi said, I just smiled and giggled and kept hugging them.

But little did he know..... Irene and Seulgi aren't just his babysitters.


	17. The Truth ~ Ch.18

*Jimin's POV*

After the sleepover at Taehyungie's house Seulgi & Irene decided to take me to my parents house since Jungkook was still sleeping when I woke up and I didn't want to bother him. On the way there Seulgi & Irene was having a conversation but since they were being so quite I could not understand what they were saying. It was a longer drive to my parents then I expected so ended up taking a nap, when I woke up I saw we were pulling onto my parents street. I felt my phone vibrate so I checked it and there was a text by Taehyungie, "Minnie where are you Jungkook is freaking out" I just smiled and texted "Don't worry Taehyung, Seulgi & Irene took me to my parents tell Jungkook to come later tonight, I'm okay" I then shut my phone off and decided to check it later tonight because I haven't met my parents in so long I wanted to give them my full attention, but I was also smiling at the thought of Jungkook getting Jealous because I'm hanging out with Seulgis & Irene so much. When we got there I thanked them but they also got out of the car too, I was so confused on why but I then remembered they were my babysitters so maybe they wanted to reunite with my parents. I knocked on my door and saw Jihyun open the door, I immediately gave him a hug since I missed him so much. Jihyun also hugged me back, we pulled away from each other already cold so I just cuddled next to Seulgi. "Where have you been? " Jihyun asked, I pulled Jihyun to the couch to talk, Seulgi and Irene just sat at the table where we eat. "With Jungkook!!!! After I left to live with him we had so many fun moments!! " I said, before Jihyun could speak I saw my parents walk down the stares and I ran to them giving them the biggest hug ever. They hugged me back even harder, "I missed you guys so much!! " I said, but they just smiled and kept hugging me. 

After we were done hugging they asked me, "How are you? " I just smiled and said "Look it's Irene & Seulgi!!! " They quickly looked over at them in shock, they almost look like they were about to cry after looking at them, they looked back at me and just walked away. I turned around to look at Jihyun then at Seulgi and Irene, "Irene why did my parents look like they didn't wanna see you guys? " I asked but they just looked at me and then at the floor. I sat next to Jihyun worried I did something wrong until they came back down stairs, "Mom why did you look so worried when you saw them? " I asked they looked at my and signaled to sit down at the table. I sat next to Irene worried what would happen, I heard Jihyun go upstairs, I was scared that this had to do with Jihyun. I faced my parents then to the couple who I was sitting next too, "Jimin there is something we have to tell you" My mom said, I was just worried about what it was, "Well Jimin we aren't just your babysitters, when you were 2 years old and your mom gave birth to Jihyun, they couldn't afford to take care of you anymore, so they handed you over to my family but my parents couldn't afford to take of both of us and threw us onto the streets and that's where I met Seulgi, I was still a kid when you got handed over to us and threw onto the streets, I have to take care of both you and Seulgi, until someone found us and took us in but when we got older the people who took us didn't take care of us that much anyone so me and Seulgi had to be your parents, not officially though, until we were able to find your parents, after we found your parents they agreed to take you back because we had to go into training, I don' t know if you remember it but I hope you understand now" Irene said, I was in shock, I never knew I was thrown onto the streets like that I was so mad at my parents, I got up and ran to my room, soon as I got there I cried, I cried until I fell asleep.

I woke up to Seulgi & Irene sitting in my room, "What do you want?" I said rudely, "Jungkook wants you back home so get ready" Seulgi said. I got up and showered, then changed and did my daily routine, "I am ready to go" I said, Seulgi & Irene nodded and said that they will wait in the car then left the house. I hugged my brother goodbye then went into my parents room giving both of them kisses on the head and before I left the room I said "Bye mommy, bye daddy" then closed the door and walked away. On the way home it was so silent, Seulgi & Irene didn't say anything. When we got to Jungkooks apartment they both finally spoke up, "Bye Jiminie we will see you again soon" Seulgi said, Irene just smiled and waved. I got out of the car and walked towards Jungkook's apartment, I thought to myself "I know that my parents could take care of me, they were always rich, well thats what Jihyun told me....I wonder why they actually gave me off to Seulgi & Irene...." I walked up the stairs and soon enough I was in front of Jungkook's door, I wondered...."should I even go inside? Maybe he will just want to have sex......" I sighed and left, I ended up at Taehyung's house. I opened the door and saw Yoongi and Hobi on the couch, then looked up and saw Taehyung in a dress.... I was in shock, why was he wearing a dress? I just left and ran, I ran until I found a park. I sat on the bench and thought to myself "What is even going on? Why do I feel like I am just useless?......"


	18. I love you ~ Ch. 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well enjoy...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taehyung is also very umm yea just read

*Jungkook POV*

I was waiting for Jimin to come back home, I had a huge suprise for him!! I knew how much he loved the groups Red Velvet & Twice and both of their tours are coming up so I bought front row tickets for both of us to go!! Irene texted me they were on their way so I was super excited for him to come home. I was also planning to have a cute movie night with him! 

*30 minutes later*

I was wondering what was taking them so long, Jimin's parents only live 10-15 minutes away, I decided to give Seulgi a call. "Hey where is Jimin?" I said, "Jimin? We dropped him off about 15 minutes ago!" Seulgi said, I was very confused... where was he? "He is not here though!" I said worried, "Give him a call!" She said, "Alright bye! See you later!" I said and hanged up. I was really worried about Jimin.... What if he got hurt? Or worse kidnapped !! I pulled up his number scared to call him because what if someone else picked up the call?! I pressed call and helped the phone up to my ear hoping he would pick up....

*Jimin POV*

I was sitting at the park bench thinking to myself until I got a phone call, I picked up my phone to see who it was and it was Jungkook... I didn't know if I wanted to answer but my instincts told me to answer so I did, "Hello?" I said, "Omg Jimin! Baby! Where are you!!!?" He said worriedly, "I am just at the park..." I said, "Jimin please come home baby...." He said almost sounded like he was crying?! "Okay Jungkook!!! I am coming" I said then hanged up and started running towards my apartment.

*Author POV* 

Jimin ran as fast as he could to Jungkooks apartment, he didn't care that he was bumping into anyone all he cared was about getting home and snuggling into Jungkooks arms. After about 15-20 minutes of running he finally was home, he ran up the stairs to the 5th floor where Jungkooks room was and burst open the door. He ran inside looking for Jungkook, he walked into their room and he wasn't there...."That's weird where is he?" Jimin said to himself, he decided to give Jungkook a call. Jimin pressed the call button and then heard a phone ringing upstairs, "Oh yea, I forgot to check the bathroom" Jimin said to himself. Jimin walked up the stairs and opened the bathroom door and immediately screamd. He saw a scene he would never forget. 

*1 week later* 

Jimin walked into Jungkooks hospital room, he saw him sleep on his hospital bed. "I am sorry Jungkook, I didn't want this too happen" Jimin said to himself. Jimin sat in chair thinking to himself "I am so stupid, I hate myself," he looked back at Jungkook who was laying down, he saw him open his eyes. "Baby, you are here?" Jungkook questioned, "Yes I am, I am so sorry Jungkook I didn't know someone would do that to you, I don't know who it was but I will find out soon enough!! You sure you don't have any clue who it was?" Jimin asked, Jungkook thought for a moment and said "Nope no clue, Unfortunately" Jimin looked at Jungkook since he said so nervously but he just brushed it off, "I will go down and get us some food, get some rest" Jimin said and tucking him in the bed with the blanket. Jungkook watched Jimin leave and after he shut the door he let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding, "I am sorry Jimin but I can't risk losing you" Jungkook said to himself, "I know who did it but he would take you if he ever found out I told you so I have to keep it to myself" Jungkook said to himself again, "I have to keep it a secret or else Taehyung will take you away........"

*Flashback to one week ago* 

*Jungkook POV* 

I was waiting for Jimin to come home after giving him a call, but a minute after I hanged up I heard a knock on my door. I went over to open the door and saw Taehyung, I let him in and we sat down on my couch. "Where is Jimin?" He asked, I looked at him and thought for a moment, "He is on his way" I said, Taehyung looked at me weirdly but I decided to not think anything about it. "I'll be back, I have to use the bathroom" I said, I got up and quietly walked to my bathroom. I finished doing my business and started washing my hand until the door busted open the shut closed, it was Taehyung. Without saying anything he just immediately pulled down my pants and started sucking my dick, I was shocked but I started to get lost in pleasure when he started sucking even deeper. I let out a moan and came into Tae's mouth, " What the fuck Tae, why would you do that" I said angrily, he said nothing again and pulled down his pants, he pushed me a bit then jumped onto the bathroom counter and grabbed my arm to bring me closer, I tried getting loose but he is somehow so strong. He wrapped his legs around my waist pulling me closer and grabbed my dick entered it into his hole. Fuck, he was so tight but I knew this was wrong, Jimin could come any moment now. "Hurry daddy I can wait any longer" Taehyung whined, I didn't want to but his voice when he whines is such a turn on, I grabbed his hips then entered him. I didn't waste any time and started thrusting at a very fast pace, Taehyungs moans started very deep but the faster and deeper I go the more whiner and high pitched his voice gets. After a few we both came, but not even 2 minutes after he pulled out a knife and stabbed me once "That is for cheating on my bestfriend" He stabbed me again "That is for making him run away and feel useless" He stabbed me another time "And This is for just being a bitch in general" He then stabbed me repeatedly until he was satisfied and "Don't tell Jimin any of this or else I take him away and he dies" He threatened than ran out of my apartment, "Jimin...." those were my last words before I heard the sounds of Jimin's screams.

*End of flaskback*

*Author POV*

Jimin walked back into my room with our food, "Hi there baby, I have to go to work now so I will put your food here" Jimin said placing Jungkook's food on the table beside his bed. Jimin gave Jungkook a kiss on the forehead then left, Jungkook sat up and started eating, while he was eating he heard my phone vibrate, Jungkook saw it was a text from Jimin! He opened the message and my face immediately dropped, "Taehyung is coming to check on you, he should be there in a few, love you🤍" All Jungkook could do was leave him on seen...I didn't want to see Tae, I mean that little bitch, He should be in fucking Jail Jungkook said to myself. I just ate the rest of my food and layed down, after 5 minutes I heard my door open, "Well well well, we meet again" and by the voice I knew who it was, "What the fuck do you want Tae" I said annoyed, "Well, I just wanted to see how my daddy was doing" Tae said laughing a bit, "Don't fucking call me that bitch, only jimin can" Jungkook said, he just laughed and went to sit in the chair next to my bed, "We can share our daddy" Tae said, "I would love to have a threesome with you 2" Tae also said. Jungkook was super annoyed what the fuck did he want, "I came to get some dick you bitch" Tae said, "Taehyung, No, Never again, and plus I'm too weak to thrust right now" Jungkook said, He just smirked, "Good, I will be the power bottom then" Tae said before jumping on top me.

*A good half hour later* 

"Thank you bitch I should go now, bye" Tae said before walking out, after he walked out I sobbed to myself, "I can't believe I'm having sex with a bitch " Jungkook whispered to himself. "I am so sorry Jimin, I wish you knew how much of a disgusting bitch your bestfriend is, all I can do is just stay quiet, I hope you can realize it soon, I am sorry Jimin for failing you, all I can do is just smile and nod, I love you so much Jimin" Jungkook whispered to himself while sobbing his eyes out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup


	19. I need your help ~ Ch. 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rv babies come to help....

*2 days later*

*Jungkook Pov*

It has been 2 days without seeing Jimin, I just knew Taehyung was distracting him from coming on purpose. All I got were goodmorning and goodnight texts for the past 2 days and I was starting to get worried about Jimin. "What did he do to my Jiminie" I said to myself, I sat up in the hospital bed feeling better after getting stabbed multiple times. The doctor came in and said "We wanted to inform you that you are looking better and you should be released next week" I just nodded and faked a smile. After he left I sighed, all I wanted is to see my baby, but after I thought that the door opened and the nurse says "Mr. Jeon you have some visitors" She moves out of the way to expose Jimin and Taehyung right by his side. I smiled at Jimin but glared at Taehyung, the nurse cleaned up my food tray and wiped down my face with a warm towel then left me, Jimin, and Taehyung in the room.

"Hey Jungkook how have you been?" Taehyung asked me pretending to care about me. "I have been well" I said coldly back, Jimin looked at me then Taehyung weirdly but just then ignored it. "Sorry for not visiting you Kookie, I was in my little space these last 2 days so Taehyung took care of me during that" Jimin said, I just smiled and said "It's okay" Jimin smiled back at me, "Well Kookie I heard you will be released next week which is exciting" Taehyung said, "Yea I plan to spend plenty of time with Jimin after I leave" I said making sure to make my point. Jimin smiled until the doctor came in saying I had to get stitches done, Jimin and Taehyung nodded, "Well see you tomorrow Kookie" Jimin said then gave me a kiss. I smiled as he left the room but noticed Taehyung was still in the room. "Yea see you tomorrow" Taehyung said then leaned down to kiss me as well, I tried to move my head but Taehyung hold my head still since he was a but stronger than me. I saw him smirk as he left the room. 

They left the room and the doctor came back in and said "Stitches will be done in 30 minutes" Then left the room again. I needed help, I needed to escape Taehyung. I decided on who to call, I didn't wanna call yoongi and hobi since they were his boyfriends, I didn't wanna call Namjoon or Jin because they are bad at lying. I kept thinking until 2 people popped in my head, Irene and Seulgi. After meeting them I could tell they are type to be good at revenge, and luckily we exchanged numbers. I made a group chat then face timed them both, they answered. "I need your help" I said making my point, they took a while to respond, I forgot to tell them I was in a hospital, "Kookie are you okay, why are you in a hospital" Irene said. "Let me tell you the story so.... " After explaining they were both in shock, "I am in on helping you" Seulgi said, Irene took longer to respond but then said "I'm in too."  
"Great, I have to get stitches soon so I will go over our plan later" I said, they both nodded and said bye then hanged up. 

I was finally going to give him the revenge he deserved, I was excited. I kinda was just thinking of ideas for about 15 minutes until the doctor came in saying its time, I nodded at him saying okay. A bunch if nurses and doctors came in, I guess this is gonna be a bit crazy. Before the put me too sleep I was just thinking about Jimin, what would he do if he found out something bad happened to his bestfriend. Would he be depressed? Sad? Never speak again? I kept asking myself questions until I finally fell asleep so they can do my stitches..... More like surgery actually....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you read the tags Irene and seulgi actually just stall him but end up not getting the plan done just letting you know for the future chapters


	20. A normal day ~ ch. 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A boring but okay chapter

New chapter!! 

___________________

*Jungkook POV*

I woke up after getting my stitches done and saw I was alone in my room. I look down on my phone and saw it was 8:37 a.m, the next day. "I must have been in a deep sleep" I said to myself, I grabbed the phone that was for ordering food and ordered myself a simple meal. A nurse walked in and did a daily check up on my wounds, "everything looks good, you should be able to be released in 3 days" She said which brought me so much joy. "I can finally get my revenge on taehyung soon" I thought to myself, the nurse left the room and said my food will be here in 10 minutes. I thanked her and went on my phone while I waited. I saw a good morning text from Jimin and I happily responded, but what brought my mood down was a text from the one and only taehyung........ 

"3 days I heard..... Be prepared 💅" I was horrified, I didn't want to do this to Jimin, he was the love of my life. Then I remembered that I have Seulgi and Irene, "it's okay I will get my revenge in 4 days" I thought to myself. I then heard the door open and saw one of the staff bring my food to me, I thanked them and started to eat my meal. After I ate I asked to use the bathroom, they told me yes and to walk around if I wanted and I just nodded. It felt so relieving to stand up, I haven't got up or used the bathroom in 5 days. After I used the bathroom, I walked down the stairs into the main room and grabbed some water. When I turned around I accidentally bumped into a young lady, "oh my god, I am so sorry! Here let me clean the water" I said and grabbed a napkin and cleaned the water on the ground. I helped her up and saw she was quite pretty, "Uh Hey? I am Dahyun" She said, I snapped back into reality and said "Hey, I am Jungkook" She looked at me strangly then just walked away. That was weird I thought to myself then walked back to my room. 

I layed down sighed loud, "I miss you baby" I thought to myself and decided to call Jimin. When I saw he was busy at his families house I pouted and turned on my back, "damn" I thought. I decided to fall asleep since I had nothing else to do at the moment. After my nap I woke up at 5:46 p.m, "wow I slept for so long" I whispered to myself. A staff member walked in and asked me what I wanted for dinner, I told her a few dishes and she nodded and said my food will be here in 15 minutes, I nodded and layed back down. I scrolled through Instagram while waiting for my food, nothing special. The food came in and I ate it like normal. I decided to shower and maybe put on some sweatpants, "will they allow that" I asked myself... I decided to ask my nurse and she said yes, so after I showered I put on sweats which was way more comfortable. It was only 7 p.m but I decided to grab a glass of water and write in my journal. 

I wrote in my journal how much I hate Taehyung and can't wait to get revenge for what he has/is doing to me. I also wrote how I hope me and Jimin and live peacefully after all of this as well. I put my journal away and tried calling Jimin, thankfully he picked up. "Hey Minnie, I just missed you so much and wanted to hear your voice" I said, I heard his cute giggles, "I miss you too kookie, I can't wait until you get to come home! " Jimin said, I smiled at that. "I can't wait either, but it's getting late I spent 2 hours writing down in my journal but I will call you tomorrow okay? " I said, I heard him sigh, "okay good night daddy, I love you so much! " He said, that made my heart flutter, "good night baby, I love you more" I said then hanged up. I decided to re-think my day, I wondered why Dahyun was acting so strange, "maybe something to do why she is here" I thought to myself. 

After this just 2 more days until I go home, but 3 more days until can feel relief again. I cleaned my room up just so it wasn't to hard for the nurses and layed down, I prayed that Jimin was safe and that I was safe. I also prayed that my plan will go very smoothly like I planned. I eventually fell asleep after laying there for almost 2 hours. That was it, that was my life almost everyday in this hospital, I just can't wait to go home I thought before falling asleep...... I can't wait to see and be with Jimin again.

______________________  
I personally do not like this   
chapter but I needed to add   
something to this story, but  
I do hope you guys still love  
this chapter like the others!!   
Love you all💞


End file.
